


Tickle Tease

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Same Sex Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Arya Stark quietly sneaks into her girlfriend's bedroom...





	Tickle Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Game of Thrones modern AU (1980s)
> 
> Written for entertainment purposes

Dressed in a white t-shirt, its lower part tied in a knot to show her bare belly, and skinny __Levi's 501 jeans, 24-year old Arya Stark went up the stairs from the ground floor to the first floor of her family's mansion-like house, quietly opening the door of the bedroom on the right side of the hallway; her 28-year old girlfriend Ygritte was fast asleep, dressed in a black belly top and washed skinny jeans... Quietly, Arya tiptoed towards the bed in her black converse high tops, lied on her stomach on the vacant side of the bed, and she started moving her hand towards Ygritte's bare belly. Beautiful redhead girl felt, through her slumber, like somebody's index finger was in her navel, but she was not sure if she just dreamed about that, or if it happened for real... Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Arya's face above hers... - Mornin', Sleeping Beauty - Arya whispered huskily and then her lips planted a kiss on Ygritte's neck and the tip of her finger started poking Ygritte's belly button... - Arya! - Ygritte gasped, her navel was a delicate spot on her body, whether it was poked, fingered or tickled; Arya stopped poking Ygritte only for her hands to crash down onto Ygritte's ribcage and other delicate spots on her stomach, her fingers tickling Ygritte's tummy without a slightest ounce of mercy... - Ahahahaharya! Stohohohohohop! I can't... haha... tahahahake it an... anymohohohohore! - Ygritte shrieked with laughter, her body wiggling like crazy under the merciless tickle assault of Arya's fingers until Ygritte saw her chance a few moments later and her arms dived under Arya's t-shirt and started tickling the smaller brunette's armpits; Arya was the one who found herself assaulted now in return, Ygritte gave her hell of a tickle torture that does not get forgotten so easily, her fingers attacking the area around Arya's belly button; Arya wiggled her hips, trying to shake her girlfriend's fingers off, but to no avail. Finally, a couple of minutes later, both girls ceased their attack onto each other's bodies and they lied down with their faces red more than Ygritte's hair, they swallowed lungfuls of air, both of them out of breath from incessant laughing... Finally, a few moments later, Ygritte raised her head up and planted a hot kiss onto Arya's navel, and then she got up from the bed... - Come on, let's go downstairs to get something to eat - Ygritte suggested and left the room, Arya getting up from the bed and following her babe down the stairs a few seconds later...


End file.
